<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enhance Your Love by boys_in (kaleidosphere)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297998">Enhance Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in'>boys_in (kaleidosphere)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lysinette Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Magic, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need a love potion," the girl with orange hair says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lysinette Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enhance Your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 6 of <a href="https://twitter.com/lysinetteweek/status/1217928065944367106">Lysinette Week.</a> Prompt: Fantasy AU<br/>Please note that in regards to this AU, everyone is in their post-timeskip appearances/ages!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I need a love potion," the girl with orange hair says. She doesn't browse the shelves filled with magical knick-knacks, or even glances at the small tower of healing soaps and luck-infused perfumes. Which is unusual, since first-time customers are always filled with awe at what <em>Ordelia Witchcraft &amp; Sorcery </em>has in store.</p><p>But Lysithea is here to earn money and help people, and so whatever odd resignations she has for the girl who just walked in are tabled for later. "Sure," she replies. "What kind?"</p><p>Orange-Girl has deep, blue-green eyes, it seems—and they seem uncertain at the question posed. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, there isn't just <em>one </em>love potion." Lysithea grabs a large catalogue from behind the counter, and starts leafing through the content. "There are some for undying love, familial love, platonic love, and some that don't promise love at all, but leave the intended target to be 'open' to the suggestion." She looks up from the papers with a questioning gaze. "Also, though I can't technically force you to promise to use the potions for evil, Ordelian practices require you to sign a contract that states you will not 'use any store-bought items for nefarious deeds.'"</p><p>Blue-Green-Eyes-Girl takes a step back, horrified at the thought. "N-No, it's nothing like that! I wouldn't—oh, I'd never do something awful! I get all prickly just thinking about it."</p><p>Lysithea smiles, and slams the catalogue closed. "Good. So, what is it you need, exactly?"</p><p>"Maybe...is there anything for rekindling an old love, or a love that's gone out?" Her expression falls, and Lysithea resists the urge to mirror her disappointment. "Or is that too specific?"</p><p>"Love enhancement," Lysithea supplies. "And of course not, if you want it, we've got it." She rolls her eyes at the brand's typical slogan—pretty sure it's been used before, but far be it from her to question her family's methods of capitalism—while leaning on the counter, pushing on her elbows. "One dosage is fine?"</p><p>Orange-and-Blue-and-Green-Girl screws her pretty face into a confused expression. She thinks for a moment, then nods fervently. "Yes, one dose is fine. H-How long does it last?"</p><p>Lysithea is already ringing the order up, and checking the potion shelves behind her to see if they have Love Enhancement ready-made. Thankfully, there is one vial left, and she tucks it nicely into a small canvas bag, and hands it to the girl. "It really depends on who is taking it. Some people feel the effects for a long time, while others aren't affected at all. Odds are, if it's someone's first time, they'll be hit hard. Kind of like alcohol, but less severe." Or more, depending on who <em>you </em>are—Lysithea keeps that tiny thought to herself. "There are no returns or refunds on potions, though. Since you <em>are </em>a first time customer, we offer 50% discounts to any items previously bought before, so long as you show us the receipt."</p><p>"Wait, really?" She blinks, and takes the canvas bag from Lysithea with a stumble. "T-That's amazing!"</p><p>"You'd be surprised, though—we have a <em>lot </em>of stuff."</p><p>"Right, well, thank you for the help."</p><p>"You're welcome. That will be six hundred gold."</p><p>She nods and fishes for the right amount of change, then hands six round pieces to Lysithea. "Here you go."</p><p>"Thanks," she mutters, and writes up a receipt. "There you go. Have a nice day, and—" Goddess, is she really going to say this? — "I hope everything is in <em>Ordelia."</em></p><p>Orange-and-Blue-and-Green-and-Smiles Girl laughs, as if the joke is actually funny. "Sure," she says. "I'll see you around."</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>Lysithea is working the graveyard shift one late night, and that means she is doing absolutely nothing for six hours, except interacting with the errant customer here and there. She has since learned to put her free time to good use, either by reading, restocking shelves, practicing her magic, or testing out spellcasting equipment.</p><p>She conjures a puff of smoke that is shaped like a five-pointed star, and reaches her hand out to touch it. Unlike regular smoke, it does not disintegrate, and instead the shape takes kindly to her hand, coiling around her limbs like a curious cat.</p><p>Then the orange girl from last time barges in, soaked to the bone and utterly miserable. "Hey," she greets. "I need another potion."</p><p>Lysithea dispels the magical smoke star, waving her hands to get rid of the air it left behind, which reeks of stardust and plums. "Right. Same one as last time?"</p><p>"You remember me from last time?"</p><p>"Yes, but you were distinctly dryer then."</p><p>"Sorry," she murmurs, suddenly aware of herself. "I-It's raining and well...a lot happened today."</p><p>"It's alright. Can I ask what happened, exactly?" Lysithea sees that there are no more Love Enhancement potions ready-made, so she gets started on brewing a fresh one. "Also, this could take a while."</p><p>"That's fine. I dunno if I want to—I mean, it's not that I want to, but, um, I'd feel bad complaining to you about how my day went." She is less soaked as she stands at the doorway, drying her boots into the welcome mat and wringing water from her hair. "I didn't even catch your name last time."</p><p>"Lysithea," she says. "My name is Lysithea."</p><p>"Oh, nice to meet you, Lysithea. I'm Annette."</p><p>"Annette." It's a much shorter name than whatever strange hybrid nickname Lysithea had been mentally assigning her all this time, that's for sure. "Nice to meet you, as well. I don't mind if you complain to me—it's not like I can do much else except work on this brew."</p><p>"Right, sorry about coming in at an odd hour." She walks up to the counter, but hesitates before placing her arms down. She is wearing the same white dress and colorful shawl as she did before, and Lysithea can't help but wonder if she'll get to see her in different apparel one day. "My father and mother had a fight, again, so I needed to get out. And once I was out, I figured I could shop around, make myself useful for once."</p><p><em>For once? </em>But Lysithea keeps quiet, and merely nods as her attention is focused on the potion.</p><p>Annette continues in lieu of her silence. "This store is really open all day and night?"</p><p>"Yes," Lysithea sighs. "I'm here most of the time, but usually I don't work night shift. My other coworkers are all sick right now, though."</p><p>"Gosh, I'm so sorry. Hope they get better soon."</p><p>"Me too." Lysithea takes out a scale and measures a pink powder—strawberry-flavored seasoning, typically used for milk—by the gram, using the small weighing dish inside. When the numbers are aligned, she adds the powder to the mix, turning the clear water in the vial a startling bright pink color. "Do they approve of you coming here? A lot of folks don't take kindly to sorcery when it's done behind their backs, y'know."</p><p>Annette frowns, but doesn't seem angry with Lysithea's blunt appraisal. If anything, she seems expectant, as if something like this might have come up naturally, anyway. "They don't know I'm here, but it's for their own good, honestly. They have a million other things to worry about that I don't need to be adding on to."</p><p>"I see." Lysithea finishes up, and closes the vial with a cap before giving it a good shake. She wraps an indigo ribbon—the Ordelia brand's color of choice—around the neck, before tucking it away into a small canvas bag and handing it to Annette. "Three hundred gold pieces for this one."</p><p>"Three hundred?" Annette gapes. "Oh, right, the discount! But I totally forgot to bring the receipt you gave me last time—I kinda ran out the house without thinking, so I didn't bring anything except my money."</p><p>"I know," Lysithea insists. "It's fine, I trust you."</p><p>"You do? Um, no offense, but <em>why?"</em></p><p>She scoffs. "Are you doubting a witch's intuition?"</p><p>Annette burns scarlet, a deep shade of red that makes her hair pale in comparison. "I-It's not that! I just—"</p><p>"Please take it, and good luck." Lysithea manages to foist the purchase over to Annette (in exchange, taking three big pieces of gold), and begins cleaning the counters of all the materials used to make the potion. Annette is halfway to the door, and Lysithea has her back turned, but she quickly swivels and calls out: "I hope that the potion works for you, or whoever they are."</p><p>Annette pauses with one hand on the shop's window. She glances to Lysithea, and gives her a strange look that implies this won't be the last of her that she sees. "I hope so too," she admits quietly, and is gone before Lysithea can ruminate on the meaning.</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>Annette comes in a third time, but doesn't buy anything. She makes small talk with Lysithea, and leaves as soon as a steady flow of customers comes rushing through the doors. She appears a fourth time, and a fifth, and a sixth, after that. All of those visits are purely for pleasure, as she doesn't buy a single thing.</p><p>Annette appears a seventh time, on a snowy day, when all the products have shifted towards warmth, snow, fortune, and celebration. Lysithea wears a fluffy pair of noise-cancelling earmuffs ("Do they really work?" Annette wonders aloud one day, then screams as the world goes silent when the muffs cover her ears) and would have ignored Annette completely, if she didn't turn around and jump at the sight of her.</p><p>She removes the earmuffs, but hangs them around her neck instead of completely taking them off. "Annette," she greets her. "Here to shop?"</p><p>"A-Actually…if it's alright, I came here to ask you something."</p><p>Lysithea isn't used to this—most customers have their fill of her and never come back except for business. But after the last few visits, which have been nothing but frivolous, she supposes that something like this is to be expected. "Alright, what are you asking?"</p><p>"Do you want to grab some lunch with me? There's a new restaurant in town, and the owner is actually one of my friends. Today is their opening day, but we could cut the line together, if you want."</p><p>"Is that so?" Lysithea doesn't get out much, but she has little patience for waiting in lines, so having instant access to a restaurant sounds delightful. Then again, she isn't a big eater, and wouldn't want to have to waste food, even for a few hours of fun with a friend (customer? friend-customer?). She crosses her arms, and remains neutral as she says, "I'm not sure if I can go, because I'd have to—"</p><p>"They <em>also </em>have a world-class baker, and a top-of-the-line desserts menu."</p><p>Lysithea tosses aside the earmuffs and throws on a coat. She is halfway out the door, with a desperate Annette running to catch up with her, when she shouts: "What are we waiting for?! We should have been there already!"</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>The restaurant is fantastic. The head chef and owner is a statue of a man called Dedue, but as silent and domineering as he tends to be, his cooking is heavenly. He thanks both Lysithea and Annette for coming, and hands them the dessert menu once they've finished their main courses.</p><p>They order one of everything ("Mercie is actually the baker, and the one making the desserts!" Annette tells her with a smile. "So she'll be pleased to know we're ordering so much from her!").</p><p>As Dedue leaves, Lysithea takes another sip of her water, and folds her arms across the table. "So, I've noticed you stopped buying those love potions. Did they work?"</p><p>Annette's smile fades away until it's nothing but a broken half-attempt, enough to make Lysithea regret asking in the first place. "N-Not quite. And I don't blame you, or the potions, or anything, really. I guess the truth is just stronger than the magic, sometimes."</p><p>Lysithea stirs uncomfortably, placing her hands down at her side out of defeat. "Oh," she merely says. "Well, I apologize. You don't have to tell me what went wrong if you don't have to."</p><p>"I know I don't have to, and I really shouldn't say it, but to be honest, it's been eating at me these past few weeks." Annette takes a sip of water, too, though she spends a longer time stirring the liquid around with a metal straw. "The potions didn't work because the person I used it on wasn't in love to begin with."</p><p>Ouch. Lysithea controls her own expression (some odd sensation of anger, fear, and sorrow combined together) before she says something that will make Annette feel worse. "I-I don't know what to say to that," she admits. "Except that I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. But I bet whoever you used it on is just an idiot, if they couldn't see what an amazing person you are by themselves."</p><p>Annette gawks. Her mouth falls open wide enough to let flies in, and her face gradually warms up, like a gas stove flaming under a cold iron pan, until Lysithea realizes there is an unknown error in her statement. "W-What?!"</p><p>"...Did I misunderstand something? I was under the impression you were using the potion for yourself."</p><p>"Oh, gosh, where do I begin? Um, no, you're right—I technically <em>was </em>doing it for myself, in a weird selfish-but-selfless kind of way, but I wasn't using it <em>on </em>myself. I wasn't trying to rekindle someone's lost love for me, or vice versa."</p><p>"Oh?" That realization sits better in Lysithea's stomach than the first assumption, because she'd really feel bad if Annette went through all this trouble to get someone to like her, only to fail because the sentiments were misplaced all along. But if she didn't use it for herself, then— "Who did you use it for?"</p><p>She is quiet, very quiet, humming and singing under her breath as she searches for the words to say. Dedue comes back with their one-of-every-dessert order, and Lysithea is up to her arms in cakes and puddings before Annette can even answer.</p><p>"My parents," she groans. "I was using it on my father, specifically."</p><p>"Oh, Annette." Lysithea reaches across the table—her long sleeves get stained by syrup at one point, but she doesn't care—and places her hand across Annette's. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>She smiles wistfully. "Me too."</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>They return to Lysithea's store after successfully eating every dessert that Dedue's restaurant, Molinaro's, has to offer. Everything is delicious, but there is a strange sour aftertaste after each bite—something Lysithea attributes to her own selfish curiosity, and Annette's despairing attempts to forget about her family, for once.</p><p>What a mess she's made of it all. Lysithea frowns and doesn't dare say a word until they reach the storefront. "I understand if, after my insensitive remarks today, you don't want to see me again. I hadn't meant to assume so much about you, and what you're going through. I'm really very sorry."</p><p>"Lysithea…" Annette shakes her head. "No, no, I should apologize for taking up so much of your time. I-I dunno what I was thinking, getting you involved in my mess. But you were helpful, even if the potion didn't work." She grins, and it feels oddly genuine as she says, "Though, I guess my father is to blame, for claiming to love my mother when he obviously doesn't."</p><p>"Right." Lysithea doesn't know what else to say. "Well, if you ever want to talk, or meet up with me again, you know where to find me."</p><p>"I guess I do, huh?" It starts snowing above them, and they take it as a cue to part ways for now. "Thanks for listening to me, Lysithea. I'll see you around."</p><p>Annette leaves without waiting for a response, which Lysithea can hardly blame her for. When her colorful image of blue and orange and gold is far-off in the distance, Lysithea whispers a reply that only the snowflakes can hear:</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>A month has passed since then. Winter is now spring, and Lysithea is decorating the store with potted plants and flower-based magic, when Annette comes bustling through the door.</p><p>She is dressed in a spring-green dress that reaches her knees, and a white ribbon that holds her orange hair into a short ponytail. A small purse is strung around her waist, and her boots are brown and ready to fight the mud. And unlike the many other times Lysithea has seen Annette, her grin is wide and her eyes are sparkling.</p><p>It looks like the ocean at night. Lysithea almost forgets to breathe as she speaks. "Annette," she greets dumbly. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Are you free right now?" She ignores Lysithea's query completely, with curiosity and mischief in her voice. "I heard Molinaro's has a brand new spring menu, and a special dessert to celebrate the changing seasons."</p><p>"I <em>am</em> free," Lysithea agrees. The store is technically not even open yet, but leave it to Annette to ignore the 'CLOSED' sign on the front entrance. "But why bother asking me, of all people? I don't—"</p><p>"Oh, Lysithea. Desserts are tastier when they're shared with someone, right?" She offers her hand, which is decorated in a daisy-chain bracelet and painted nails. Has she always been so well put-together, so pretty?</p><p>Lysithea is sure that Annette's beauty, like so many other things, has gotten lost in her over analytical way of viewing the world. But there is nothing else to distract Lysithea right now—no coldness to block the warmth of spring from arriving.</p><p>Her face is probably as pink as her eyes—maybe even pinker—but she doesn't care. She simply grabs Annette's hand and smiles. "Right."</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>"Father left," Annette explains as she forks the last slice of cake to pieces. A thousand words and a dozen dishes have passed before this moment, and they finally address the elephant in the room. "He went to do some soul-searching, saying that he 'doesn't deserve' to look at Mother or I right now."</p><p>"Ridiculous," Lysithea sneers. "I mean, I agree with him. A man that cheats on his wife is unforgivable."</p><p>Annette nods, and licks the frosting off the prongs of the fork. "It's no wonder the potion didn't work, right? If he never truly loved Mother, or if he loved someone much more than her, it wouldn't matter in the end."</p><p>She squirms in her seat, not quite liking the negative outlook to Ordelia's product failures, but agrees nonetheless. "True. At least you don't have to waste money at my store anymore."</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't know about <em>that," </em>Annette mutters, looking off to the side. "I like your store, and I like you, Lysithea. I'm glad to have a friend like you in my life."</p><p>"Friends…" Lysithea nods at once. "Yes, friends. I'm glad to have a friend like you, too, Annette."</p><p>"Great! That's great, I could use more friends. So since Father left, Mother and I have been getting into all sorts of disagreements. I was a student up until recently, and now I have to go job-hunting, in this day and age. Maybe I should have taken up monster-hunting, instead."</p><p>"Maybe. But I don't know if you have to go through all that trouble—monster-hunting isn't as fabulous as it seems."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Seriously! I have a friend, Leonie, who is always saying that it's hard work unlike any other. It pays a lot, but to have your life in mortal danger like that?" Lysithea shakes her head. "I could never."</p><p>"Me either," Annette insists. "Oh, what should I do? Do you know any places that are hiring right now, Lysithea? Maybe I can start there."</p><p>"There is this <em>one </em>place," she begins to say. Annette lights up like a firework, curious on the details, and Lysithea smirks as she has her full attention. "It's an odds-and-ends store, for sure, but it also deals with magic, and witchcraft, and other things. They recently fired someone and are looking to hire."</p><p>Annette gasps, and Lysithea is ready to instantly say 'yes' to whatever question she has, but instead is met with a totally naive, completely sincere, "Really?! What place is this? I gotta get there right away and give an application, or something! I'm not a witch like you, but I did try my hand at sorcery when I was younger. Mercie knows I was better back then than I am now, but I'm sure if I practice, then—"</p><p>"Annette," Lysithea groans. "I'm talking about Ordelia's?"</p><p>Full stop, blinking eyes and speechless mouth, and everything. "W-Wh...<em>What?"</em></p><p>"We fired someone that spent their entire shift sleeping in the back room." Lysithea rolls her eyes. "He was bribing one of the other coworkers to cover for him and made excuses when asked, but apparently they've reached the tipping point. So he was fired, instantly."</p><p>"O-Oh wow!"</p><p>"So, if you <em>want, </em>I can put in a good word for you with management. I'm sure with your skills, you'd be a shoe-in."</p><p>"Lysithea, I don't—I don't know what to say."</p><p>She grins widely. "Just say yes."</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>"Did you do it?"</p><p>"Yes! I'm so happy! The interview was easy, the application was a cinch, and when asked to show off some skills, I performed without a hitch." Annette beams, and happily devours the brownies on her plate—a special treat from Mercie and Dedue to celebrate her getting a job. "I can't believe that we'll get to be coworkers! Now we can hang out all the time!"</p><p>"We can," Lysithea agrees. "And we'll be getting way more vacation days soon, so if you ever want to—"</p><p>"Yes, I'd love to!"</p><p>Lysithea tries to hide her blush but fails. "Y-You don't even know what I was going to say, Annie."</p><p>"Oh, yes I do! You were going to ask if I wanted to accompany you on free days too, right?! Well, even if you weren't, I'd agree in a heartbeat."</p><p>"I guess I don't need to say it, then." Lysithea tucks a strand of hair behind her ears, trying to rein in her schoolgirl-excitement, but failing miserably. "S-So, uh, what—what skill did you show off during the interview?"</p><p>"Potion-brewing," Annette answers smugly. "To be specific, Love Enhancement."</p><p>"H-Huh?"</p><p>"The first time you made it for me, I know I was kinda in a bad place, but I was super focused on what you were doing. I've memorized the recipe since then."</p><p>"Recipe? Potions aren't the same thing as cooking, Annette!"</p><p>"Yes they are!" she insists. "I mean, good food and good potions are what brought me to you, right? So I'd say they're both super important to me."</p><p>"Please stop, I don't know if I can take this much embarrassment in one sitting." Lysithea hides her face in her hands, groaning as Annette laughs at her unabashedly. "Well, good for you. Things will get easier from here on out."</p><p>"They sure will! Oh, that reminds me, I noticed something weird. The guy who interviewed me, he's Count Ordelia, right? The current head of the company and whatever?"</p><p>"If he was tall with black hair and pink eyes, then yes, that's him."</p><p>"Right, so...he kept asking about you, oddly enough. Asked if I'd seen the 'cute girl' who works full time." Annette's expression is strange, which only makes Lysithea feel worse about this whole thing. "Is it really okay for him to be asking about you like that? Are you a manager or something?"</p><p>"No, I wish. He won't let me," she complains, rolling her eyes. "And don't worry about him too much, he's just overly doting, I guess."</p><p>"You'd say he treats you like a daughter?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well, that's a weird work relationship to have, but okay." Annette shrugs and goes back to devouring the brownies. "I won't complain!"</p><p>"You know, for someone so smart, you really do miss out on the finer details."</p><p>Annette has crumbs on her face and a milk mustache, but she peers up at Lysithea effortlessly—a deer caught in a hunter's sights. "What d'you mean?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing." She hums to herself quietly, picking away at the last of a slice of tiramisu cake. "So, about those books I lent you…"</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>Months later, Lysithea and Annette are closing up shop, locking the door and fixing things before they call it a night. It often ends up like this, as the two of them have similar schedules, and if they're not closing the store, they're opening it. Tonight, however, the air feels different. Usually, Annette would sing the cleaning song, or some other jaunty tune to brighten things up. And usually, Lysithea would be humming along, denying an interest in music that Annette accuses her of having.</p><p>Yet tonight, they work in silence, and that means there is something important to be said.</p><p>Whatever it is, it gets sidetracked, as Annette reaches for something on a top shelf, but shrieks as she causes an entire tower of curatives to fall, instead.</p><p>She falls to the floor, and expects a shower of glass shards and broken merchandise to fall around her like rain. Instead, there is a cluttering of boxes, and a short "Annie!" coming from Lysithea's mouth—panicked and frantic. Annette closes her eyes, expects danger to befall her, but feels nothing at all, and so she dares to look at the mess she caused.</p><p>Lysithea is there, sitting in front of her, knees drawn in as she crouches down to Annette's level. Her hands are awash with a violet color, and several dozen objects levitate in the air, threatening to fall onto Annette but never quite doing so. She inhales deeply, and Lysithea moves the objects to the side, where they fall onto each other in a messy pile.</p><p>"Annie, are you okay?"</p><p>"I-I'm fine, thanks to you." She is breathless for a moment, wherein she is leaning into Lysithea's space, until her forehead rests on her shoulder. "Sorry about that."</p><p>Lysithea's voice is low. "Don't be sorry."</p><p>Annette carefully removes herself from the shoulder and glances up at Lysithea, only to find a warm expression and eyes full of liquid introspection. They stare at each other endlessly, until Lysithea carefully reaches out, and cups her cheek with a delicate hand. "Is this okay?" she asks quietly.</p><p>"It's more than okay," Annette whispers.</p><p>If that's the case, she goes one step further. "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Lysithea leans in, her face mere inches away from Annie's. She's never done this before, and all she has to go on are the romantic escapades she hears from Hilda, or Lorenz's senseless blabber about courting women.</p><p>But this time, Lysithea's decision is her own as she closes the distance, and presses her lips against Annie's. She tries to retain control, but she can't help sighing—softly yearning for more, and more, and <em>more.</em></p><p>Annette reciprocates, almost hungrily as she grasps at Lysithea's shirt, bunching up the fabric into her hands in an attempt to pull her closer, and closer, and closer still. They kiss, then part, only for Lysithea to laugh before diving in for another kiss, again. It leaves them breathless and dizzy, but so wondrously happy as their hands gently explore each other's being: face, neck, sides, arms.</p><p>At the end of it all, Lysithea is the one to break off, gasping for air and scrambling backward. She isn't repulsed by any means, but embarrassed now that after the fact, she has shown much more gusto and unbridled passion than she meant to. But Annette seems happy with this, as her smile slowly spreads on her face, and her reddened cheeks are simmered down to something pink and delightful.</p><p>"Wow, I never knew, that was, uh—you're a good kisser, Lysithea."</p><p>"No I'm not," she quickly denies, burying her face in her hands as she tries to maintain composure. "You're the good one, Annette."</p><p>Annie accepts the compliment, if only so she can scooch over, and grab Lysithea's hands with her own, pulling them away to reveal her blushing face. "If I'm good, it's only because of you."</p><p>They kiss again for no reason but their own, with a happy realization that this will not be the first or last time they get to shower each other with love and affection.</p><p>It's a realization they hold tightly within their own chests, right next to their hearts.</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>"Y-You could have told me that Count Ordelia is your <em>dad, </em>Lysithea!" Annette has her face buried in her arms, slumped over the work counter in defeat. "While he checked in on the employees the other day, he asked how everyone was doing, and I mentioned that I'm seeing this cute girl, and ended up describing his <em>own daughter </em>to him! H-How embarrassing!"</p><p>Lysithea cackles at the chaos she's created, betraying her own wickedness by rubbing calming circles into Annette's back. "I can't believe you would really talk to your boss about your personal life."</p><p>"He's the one that hired me! And he's treated me well, given me a raise, and increased our vacation days! What was I supposed to do, lie?"</p><p>"Yes," Lysithea deadpans. "Lie through your teeth, Annie. Though I guess it's too late for that, now."</p><p>"You think?!"</p><p>"I'll make it up to you," Lysithea says. "How about you and I end our shifts early tonight and catch ourselves some dinner at Molinaro's?"</p><p>Annette slowly raises her head from her arms, revealing a bright red mark where her forehead had been resting against the surface. "Maybe. Are we getting dessert, too?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"And are you gonna pay for it, too?"</p><p>Lysithea tries not to frown at the suggestion. "I will."</p><p>"Okay," Annette agrees. "Okay, I'll go with you."</p><p>"You agree only because I'm paying and because we're having dessert?" Lysithea quirks a brow, and says in a serious-not serious voice, "Are you <em>using</em> me, Annie?"</p><p>"No!" She looks genuinely offended by the thought, but they both know it's another part of the teasing game they like to play. "No way, I just like being around you. Is that a problem?"</p><p>Lysithea laughs and drags her by the hand. She guides her through the maze of the store, and flips the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED' on the way out, locking the door for good measure. They are out in the streets, making headway towards their favorite restaurant, when Lysithea finally responds. "Nothing with you is ever a problem."</p><p>"You're so awful," Annette whines, though her expression is too smitten to be bothered. "I love you."</p><p>Lysithea feels a surge of happiness run through her, pure electricity that lights up her eyes and makes her blood buzz with anticipation. She squeezes Annette's hand even harder, and continues leading her towards their destination.</p><p>"I love you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>